


Sashaying in the Sand

by bonesofether



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Ouihaw, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: After being apart for a few months, Talon sniper Amélie Lacroix and Deadlock gang leader Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe finally get the time to reunite and catch up. This reunion is made all the better by the fact that it takes place at a coastal Talon penthouse in Ilios.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Penthouse Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was the winner of a poll I held on my Twitter and was a delight to write for. Just wanted to write a short OTP fluff 'n stuff ficlet and chose Overwatch as the fandom to base it in.

Bright, warm sunlight streamed down on the beautiful beaches of Ilios. The pristine sands shimmered in the illuminating rays, interrupted only by waves of sapphire waters. As they receded, they left the sands looking somehow more crystalline than they had been before. The entire scene was so picturesque that it looked as though it belonged on a postcard.

It was a scene that brought up a few memories that were so faint for Widowmaker that they were more like ghosts of nostalgia.

Even so, from her secluded vantage point in the third story, private penthouse, Amélie allowed her mind to wander. The main door to the penthouse was locked, and only a scant few people knew where the Talon sniper was. And out of those few people, only one had been invited to the penthouse.

Eyes narrowing slightly as she scanned the beaches, Amélie sighed and leaned back into the plush cushioning of the chaise lounge. If her guest didn’t show in the next fifteen minutes, they would be late. While Amélie could appreciate being cautious, even her sniper’s patience had its limits. She certainly didn’t want to spend the entire day by herself in the penthouse.

The sound of a conversation pulled Amélie from her thoughts. She quickly rose from the chaise lounge and cautiously made her way to the penthouse’s balcony. She wasn’t keen on being seen, even if it was by some random passerby. But her curiosity as to what the source of the sound was more than her reluctance of being seen. So, taking as much care as she could to remain in the shade, Amélie peered over the edge of the balcony.

Down below in the streets, there was a small group of obvious tourists excitedly pointing at one of the lighthouses that stood tall against the ocean waters. They were so engrossed with the sight that they didn’t even notice the sniper looking down at them. They continued to chatter happily, taking photos and slowly making their way down to the beach.

Clad in knee-length, dark colored skirt with white lilies printed on it along with a lightweight and form-fitting tank top, Amélie didn’t look out of place. If anything, she looked like she belonged right there in the penthouse. With her dark violet hair combed back and held in place by a wide, cloth headband, Amélie appeared to be a rich woman on an expensive holiday getaway. So even if she had been seen, she wouldn’t have aroused any suspicion.

Knowing that her expected guest wasn’t among such rabble, Amélie sighed and stepped back into the shadows. Humming quietly to herself, she reminded herself that her guest did technically have ten more minutes. No need to be impatient.

“Didn’t keep you waitin’ long, did I?”

With a quiet gasp, Amélie pivoted quickly to face her expected guest. Ashe, clad in a lightweight and intricately decorated, ankle-length dress, was leaning against the penthouse doorway. Her makeup was light but flawless and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun. Though he was doing his best to try and stay out of the way, Amélie could also see Ashe’s faithful butler B.O.B. patiently waiting just outside the door.

“How did you…?” Amélie drifted off, her gaze going to the now unlocked and still slightly open door.

“These kinds of locks are more for show than anythin’ else,” Ashe replied with a confident smirk as she tapped the small electronic lock set in the door. “I’ve been pickin’ these since I was twelve.”

Despite herself, Amélie felt a faint smirk of her own tug at the corner of her lips. She had read the file that had been compiled about the leader of the Deadlock gang. It was a long list of impressive crimes and daring heists. So it didn’t come as a surprise that lockpicking was among Ashe’s collection of skills.

Yet there was something about how silently and self-assuredly the white-haired woman had slinked in. Amélie prided herself on being difficult to sneak up on. But in the span of a few months, the leader of the Deadlock gang had been able to catch the Talon sniper off guard in more ways than one.

“Pretty fine penthouse you got here,” Ashe commented as she strode in. Now that she had more or less announced herself, she let her boots click on the smooth floor as she walked across it. Looking to Amélie, Ashe raised an eyebrow inquisitively. “This sort of fancy decor Talon’s doin’?”

“ _ Oui, _ ” Amélie replied quietly as she let her gaze drift across Ashe’s entire body. This close she could see the faint outline of the other woman’s curves. Their dress clung to them loosely, the soft folds accentuating them enticingly. “You have not visited Ilios before?”

“Nope. If I wanted to get some sunlight, I would’ve just stayed home.” Ashe stopped and winked at Amélie, flashing her a quick grin. “But I didn’t come here for the sunshine.”

Again Amélie found herself slightly and pleasantly taken aback. This time, though, she didn’t hold back on a response. She allowed a coy smile to spread across her lips and tilted her head by a slight degree.

“I would certainly hope that you came here for something more.”

Now it was Ashe’s turn to pause, though she didn’t hesitate in smiling knowingly. After obviously looking over Amélie, the white-haired woman strode over to her. Even though there was the apparent sense of familiarity between the two, Ashe kept her actions deliberate and easy to read. The last thing she wanted to do was inadvertently startle Amélie…

Once she was close enough, Ashe reached out and let her hands ghost down Amélie’s sides before resting lightly on her hips. Though the sniper watched Ashe’s hands closely, she pursed her lips leaned acceptingly into them. It was so welcomely different to feel the warm and gentle touch of another. And while allowing such a thing went against all of the Talon agent’s training, Amélie was more than willing to make an exception for Ashe.

“That I did,” Ashe purred, leaning forward as she spoke. “While I enjoy seein’ new places as much as the next person, I mostly came for the view.”

For a brief moment, Amélie hesitated. She had to admit that she was appreciating letting the Deadlock leader take the proverbial lead. But the sniper had her own desires as well, and she wasn’t about to ignore them just to play shy.

So Amélie decided not to waste another second. She closed the distance between herself and Ashe, catching the white-haired woman’s ruby colored lips with her own. They felt just as soft and tasted just as sweet as Amélie remembered. Though she barely stifled her gasp of surprise, Ashe didn’t pull away. To the contrary, she leaned into the kiss, holding onto Amélie’s hips a little more firmly as she pulled her close.

Pressing her body against Amélie’s, feeling the cool touch of her skin, Ashe kissed the slender woman again...and then again. One of her hands trailed around from the sniper’s hip to the small of her back, holding onto them gently as Ashe continued to grace her lips across Amélie’s. A small, almost inaudible moan escaped the sniper’s dark lips as she leaned into Ashe’s embrace.

Finally, after a few more indulgent kisses, Ashe reluctantly pulled back so that they could both take a moment. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed with a rosy pink color, heartbeat thumping quickly in her chest. Though there was only the slightest hint of uncharacteristic blush on Amélie’s face, Ashe could feel their heartbeat was going just as quickly.

“The view  _ and _ the company,” the Deadlock leader added. She smiled up at Amélie, crimson lips pursed invitingly. “It’s been a while.”

“It has,” the Talon sniper agreed, sounding a little remorseful of the fact. Then, as though remembering she now had Ashe back within her hold, Amélie smiled. “We should make up for lost time,  _ non _ ?”

“Ooh, now you’re speakin’ my language.”

Laughing shortly at the obvious joke, Amélie clasped a hand on the side of Ashe’s face. She pulled her back in for another kiss, this one deeper and more impassioned. Feeling emboldened by the comfort of familiarity, she let the tip of her tongue slip across Ashe’s bottom lip. This time the white-haired woman’s moan was far more audible, and Amélie could feel her clutch wantingly at the small of her back.

After a few minutes and a few more kisses, Amélie guided Ashe back to the chaise lounge that she had been reclining on earlier before. The Deadlock leader didn’t resist and allowed herself to be gently pushed back onto the plush cushioning. A contented moan escaped her crimson lips, which was drawn out as Amélie left a trail of teasing kisses down the side of Ashe’s neck.

Not wanting to be outdone and as soon as she could, Ashe slipped her hands underneath Amélie’s shirt. She began to massage firm, teasing circles along the sniper’s lower back, occasionally letting her nails graze across their skin. Continuing to work her fingertips down Amélie’s back, Ashe tugged promisingly at the waistline of the sniper’s skirt. Chuckling at the quiet gasp she managed to elicit, Ashe then began to slowly draw up the soft fabric of the skirt. She continued to do so until her finely manicured nails brushed across the smooth skin of Amélie’s thigh.

This time, the sniper’s second gasp was far more audible, and her surprise was enough that she briefly tensed, arching her back. It was a short-lived moment, though, as Ashe pulled Amélie back down for another, deep kiss. The gang leader lifted her hips up, rolling them against the sniper’s slowly. All the while moving her hands down the curve of Amélie’s taut backside before clutching at her thighs.

“So... We doin’ this here or the bedroom?” Ashe asked teasingly.

Pausing just long enough to look over to the double doors that led to the lavishly decorated bedroom and king-sized bed of the penthouse, Amélie considered the offer. While the chaise lounge was comfortable for one, it certainly wasn’t meant for two. At least, not in these sorts of circumstances. Then again, it would be unfortunate to lose such passionate momentum.

“Tough decision, ain’t it?”

Looking down at Ashe with an expression of both amusement and slight exasperation, Amélie briefly contemplated her options. Her white-haired darling was obviously enjoying herself and eager to continue. Such impatience helped make the decision for Amélie.

“ _ Non _ .” With a coy smirk, the Talon sniper reluctantly pushed herself up and off the chaise lounge. “The bedroom will be far more comfortable.”

Though she had to agree, that didn’t stop Ashe from pouting for a moment. It was uncharacteristic enough to garner a giggle from Amélie. Nonetheless, the sniper persisted and she began to walk backwards to the bedroom. She beckoned Ashe to follow with a slender finger and an enticing gaze.

The Deadlock leader wasted no time. Hopping off the chaise lounge, Ashe strode towards Amélie and closed the distance between them with four quick steps. Before she could react, Ashe grabbed the dark-haired woman by the waist and spun her around. Using the momentum to trade places with Amélie, Ashe held onto the other woman’s slender hands as she walked backwards the rest of the way into the bedroom. All the while she guidingly pulled Amélie along with her.

Falling back onto the mattress and taking her delightfully deadly partner with her, Ashe grinned up indulgently at the sniper. She tilted her head to the side and and her grin took on a slightly more coy tone. All the while the Deadlock leader had been slowly wrapping one of her legs around Amélie’s waist.

“Hmmn… You’re right. This is  _ much _ better,” Ashe commented.

* * *

After a blissfully long stretch of fervent, impassioned time, both women were left naked and breathless on the bed in the midst of tangled sheets. Panting and gazing up at the ceiling with a tired but satisfied smile, Ashe looked over at Amélie. The dark-haired woman was breathing just as quickly and a soft sheen of sweat gleamed on her pale violet skin. Chuckling, Ashe rolled over onto her side and walked her fingers along the sniper’s slender midsection as she spoke.

“Have to admit, that ballerina business sure does make this bedroom business quite the wild ride.”

Opening her eyes just enough to look over at Ashe, Amélie smirked faintly. Even if it was a little crass, she had to admit that the white-haired woman had a way with words.

“It does have a few extra benefits,” Amélie conceded. She laughed briefly when Ashe’s fingertips found a particularly sensitive spot. “It does make a difference that you are able to keep pace.”

“I always considered myself a pretty good dancer,” Ashe replied with a wink.

Scoffing and rolling her eyes with a smile, Amélie turned her tired gaze back up to the ceiling. She allowed herself an indulgent stretch while breathing out a long, contented sigh. From where she lay, Ashe made an appreciative hum as her gaze slowly took in every detail of Amélie’s seemingly flawless body. The attention did not go unnoticed, so the sniper continued to lounge indulgently for a few extra seconds. From the corner of her vision, Amélie could see Ashe bite down lightly on her bottom lip, which only made Amélie delight in the attention all the more.

“You seem to be enjoying the view,” the Talon agent commented as she relaxed back into the mess of bedsheets.

“I most definitely am,” Ashe assured without a moment of hesitation. “It’s one I wouldn’t mind seein’ on a daily basis.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Amélie rolled over so that she could face Ashe. “Hm… That may be something that-”

The sound of movement just outside stopped Amélie mid-sentence. Her eyes immediately narrowed and in a single, fluid movement, she sat bolt upright and snatched up the small pistol she kept concealed under the bedside table. The abrupt reaction made Ashe tense and brace herself as well…

...until she saw the cause of the interrupting.

It was a brief flash of silver, but Ashe immediately recognized it. As soon as she did, the Deadlock gang leader burst into a fit of laughter. Now completely at ease, she collapsed back onto the bed, continuing to laugh while waving weakly at Amélie. The Talon sniper, on the other hand, still had her weapon trained towards the bedroom doorway. Though when Ashe began giggling, she calmed just enough to give them a questioning and confused look.

“Now, now, no shootin’ the hired help,” Ashe reassured, lightly patting Amélie’s lower back.

“I beg your pardon?” Amélie asked, her bewilderment still obvious as she slowly lowered her pistol.

“He’s just cleanin’ up for us,” Ashe explained. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked back to the bedroom doorway. “Bob! Didn’t I tell ya’ to knock first?”

Slowly and ever so cautiously, the large Omnic peeked out around the edge of the doorway. Upon recognizing Ashe’s Omnic butler, Amélie sighed in relief and set aside her pistol. Then she realized that she was completely bereft of clothes. In a flash, the sniper grabbed one of the bedsheets and yanked it up to her neck. The reaction garnered another chuckle from Ashe, though she did give her butler a dismissive wave. With a quick nod, Bob quickly disappeared from view.

“No need to worry ‘bout Bob gawkin’, if that’s what you were concerned about,” Ashe said, smiling up lazily at Amélie. “He’s the most loyal help a girl could ask for and definitely more of a gentleman than most actual men I know.”

“Hmph… I suppose so,” Amélie murmured, her gaze flicking between Ashe and the doorway. She could still hear the Omnic bustling about in the main room of the penthouse, but did note he was taking care to stay out of view.

“Guess the interruption is partly my doin’, too,” Ashe admitted, looking to the bedroom doorway as well. “I did tell him that he could come inside after you and I had had some time to...catch up. Couldn’t have him standin’ outside in the hallway the whole time, you know.”

To that point Amélie did have to concede. With his large stature, the Omnic butler did tend to stand out. Not to mention there was no telling who might recognize him as the right-hand mech of the leader of the Deadlock gang.

“Tell you what,” Ashe stated, lightly patting Amélie’s thigh, “you and I will go out for a bit of an evenin’ stroll on the beach. Meanwhile, I’ll have Bob clean the place up and get us some dinner ready. Sun’s almost completely set, anyways. So the beach should be all ours.”

A quick glimpse out the nearby window confirmed that there were just a few rays of sunlight left, so the beach would most likely be sparsely populated. Humming quietly in thought, Amélie glanced down at Ashe. The Deadlock gang leader returned the look with a smirk and a wink.

“You gonna’ want red wine or white?” she offered.

It was in that moment that Amélie knew she couldn’t decline, and she felt a smile spread across her lips.

“Red. Slightly chilled.”


	2. Beachside Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts as an evening stroll along the beach quickly takes on a more carnally indulgent tone.

After having taken some time to get changed, both Ashe and Amélie headed to the beach. Now clad in a black swimsuit, wide-brimmed hat, and a white skirt that had slits on both sides up to her mid thigh, Ashe was able to properly enjoy the warm sands. Beside her was Amélie, who was wearing a violet one piece of her own with a billowing, floral print skirt that had a single slit all the way up to the woman’s left hip.

The last few rays of sunlight were giving way to the dusk sky as the two women slowly made their way along the beach. Amélie had brought a parasol with her, but it was now serving more as a walking stick than anything else. Ashe, on the other hand, had seen more than her fair share of sunsets. So she rather appreciated the change in view. It wasn’t often that she got to see ocean waves and seabirds on the horizon.

“I did want to comment on your butler,” Amélie murmured, her gaze never leaving the sunset.

“Yeah? What about him?”

“He seems impressively reserved for an Omnic of his stature. You must have had him programmed well.”

“Yeah, that he is.” Going quiet with a sigh, Ashe looked down to the sands before over at Amélie from the corner of her eye. “Bob’s always been that way. To be quite honest with ya’, I don’t know  _ who _ my parents had program him. All I know is that he was a custom job.” THe white-haired woman laughed lightly. “A very  _ expensive _ custom job. They wanted to make sure their daughter had the best butler money could buy an’ build.”

“You make it sound as though the Omnic cared for you more than your family did.”

“That’s ‘cause he did,” Ashe replied with a smirk. “After all, my parents had social gatherin’s to get to. Their fortunes weren’t gonna’ make themselves.”

“Ah, I see. My...sympathies.”

Now it was Amélie’s turn to go quiet for an awkward moment. She cleared her throat softly and looked down at her parasol. Noticing the sniper’s mild unease, Ashe laughed and shook her head. She reached over and playfully nudged Amélie with her elbow.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s something I came to an understandin’ of a long time ago. Definitely not somethin’ I lose sleep over these days,” Ashe explained. “Besides, Bob probably took much better care of me when I was a kid than my parents ever could have. Like I said, that’s what he was built to do.”

Humming quietly and pursing her lips in thought, Amélie eventually nodded in agreement. Smirking at the sight, Ashe smoothly and effortlessly stepped in front of the dark-haired woman. When Amélie paused and gave the Deadlock gang leader a questioning look, Ashe just leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s see if I can’t turn that frown upside down,” she purred sweetly.

Before Amélie could say anything in response, Ashe closed the small bit of space between them and pressed her lips against Amélie’s. The sniper’s muted noise of surprise quickly dissolved into a contented moan. She didn’t resist as Ashe pulled her closer, and when the gang leader’s hand began to trail along her waist, Amélie giggled quietly but encouragingly.

Hearing her laughter and feeling the slender woman’s lips turn upwards against her own, Ashe hummed approvingly. She walked her own slim body against Amélie’s, guiding their hips to bump against each other. Her hands continued to explore along the sniper’s hips without hesitation. There was also the much appreciated fact that the snug tank top and billowy skirt Amélie wore left quite a bit of the sniper’s cool skin exposed to Ashe’s touch.

“You are being...quite thorough,” the Talon agent commented. She made no attempt to hide the fact that she was obviously very pleased with how ‘thorough’ Ashe was being. If anything, the teasing nip she gave to the white-haired woman’s lower lip was wordless encouragement.

“Feel free to let me know if I should slow down.” Even as the words slipped from her lips, Ashe couldn’t help but wink promisingly at Amélie. One of her hands drifted down the sniper’s hip a little further, Ashe’s red nails teasing at the hem of Amélie’s skirt. “I know I can be a bit of a fast ride sometimes.”

Though she could feel her insides do a delightful twist, Amélie managed to keep herself relatively composed. She didn’t bother hiding the fact that her posture straightened ever so slightly, though, when Ashe’s nails brushed against more than the just the fabric of her skirt. Growing accustomed to giving in with a bit more ease, Amélie leaned forward to kiss Ashe again. She rested one hand on the back of the white-haired woman’s neck, while the other gripped loosely at their hip. While Amélie wasn’t able to feel the warmth of Ashe’s skin under her palm, that didn’t stop the Talon sniper from drawing her pinky fingernail against the seam of Ashe’s swimsuit.

“I believe I can keep up.”

As if to add credence to her playful assurance, Amélie gently grabbed the back of Ashe’s head. She held her still just enough so that the Deadlock gang leader couldn’t easily move out of the sniper’s hold. Not wasting a moment, Amélie began to leave a trail of quick, soft kisses up Ashe’s jawline. Upon reaching their earlobe, Amélie nipped at it before giving it a short, but indulgent suckle. Smiling at the sound of Ashe’s moan, the sniper continued to hold their slim body fast against her own. She could feel Ashe’s quickening heartbeat through the fabric of her swimsuit and the softness of her full breasts, which Amélie made sure to keep pressed up against her own. And when Ashe breathlessly whispered Amélies’s name, the Talon sniper leaned forward so that when she spoke, her lips brushed against Ashe’s ear.

“At the very least, I know I can hold on,” she finished, giving the back of Ashe’s neck a squeeze. “ _ Non? _ ”

“Uh, I believe the proper response is  _ ‘oui’ _ , ain’t it?” Ashe replied with a couple of quick blinks and a vaguely dazed smile.

Amélie simply laughed in response before nodding and kissing Ashe again. This time she let the kiss linger, her tongue slipping out to run across Ashe’s crimson bottom lip. Moaning again, this time a little louder, Ashe leaned against Amélie. She parted her lips invitingly, the tip of her own tongue flicking across Amélie’s. And so when the sniper caught Ashe’s tongue with her dark, full lips and drew it into her own mouth, the Deadlock gang leader didn’t resist in the slightest.

Amélie continued to indulge in the kiss for as long as possible until she and Ashe had to reluctantly part for a gasp of air. Blush vibrant against her pale complexion, Ashe grinned up at Amélie. Grinding her hips slowly against the sniper’s, she snuck in another, quick kiss before speaking.

“Pretty sure we got the whole beach to ourselves.”

“Oh, do we now?” Amélie asked coyly, her gaze briefly flicking around before returning to her partner.

“Mmhm,” Ashe purred as she began to slowly guide the Talon agent to a nearby sand dune that still had a couple of beach towels left on it. “Would be an awful shame if we up ‘n let this opportunity pass us by.”

Already realizing where she was being guided to, Amélie simply nodded and kept her coy smirk. She continued to let herself be walked backwards to the towels on the sand dunes, finding Ashe’s approach far more entertaining than simply walking there herself. Fortunately, the white-haired gang leader seemed more than happy to oblige. The short, end stretch she even went so far as to ‘dance’ Amélie along the last few paces, much to the sniper’s amusement.

It was only when they reached the large beach blankets that Amélie suddenly fell backwards with a laugh. She made sure to hold onto Ashe, effectively taking the white-haired woman down with her. Though Ashe made a short yell of surprise, she didn’t resist. Instead, she focused more on bracing herself so she didn’t land solely atop the Talon sniper.

Upon landing with a grunt and a thud, Amélie took a moment to compose herself before smirking up at the gang leader. She reached up and playfully flicked at the brim of Ashe’s hat, bumping it out of the way. The Deadlock gang leader simply chuckled in response, allowing her curved body to relax fully against Amélie’s.

“I told you I could hold on,” the dark-haired woman murmured sweetly.

A quick look of realization flashed across Ashe’s features before she smirked and kissed at Amélie’s palm. She nodded in response while letting her hands begin trailing down the sniper’s curved sides.

“That you did.” Ashe then winked and snuck in another kiss, this time to the top of Amélie’s hand. “And I do appreciate it when someone lives up to their word.”

“Oh? And am I to be rewarded for doing so?”

“Hm, you know what?” As she spoke, Ashe began to kiss down Amélie’s slim jawline and then neck. It was only when she got to the outline of the sniper’s collarbone that she finally did answer. “I think you just might.”

Amélie’s teasing moan quickly took on a much more sincere and contented tone when Ashe’s crimson lips began gracing across her cool skin once again. Picking up from where she left off, Ashe continued to kiss down Amélie’s chest. This time, however, she didn’t let the collar of the swimsuit get in her way. Instead, she hooked her index finger in the right strap and began slowly pulling it away, all the while revealing more of Amélie’s full chest.

Breath beginning to catch in her throat, Amélie was unable to help herself as she reflexively arched her back. She didn’t resist when Ashe continued to pull away her swimsuit, even going so far as to comb her thin fingers through the other woman’s white hair. It was only when Ashe’s lips began to grace across the soft, smooth skin of her full, right breast that the sniper found herself briefly unable to move.

“...Ashe,” she whispered, one hand clutching at the back of the gang leader’s head while her left leg rubbed against Ashe’s thigh.

“Hmn…?”

Though she made a noise in response, Ashe continued to slowly work her kisses downwards. While her skin may have been cool, there was no missing the fact that Amélie’s heartbeat could be felt with each kiss. And as her lips kept trailing down, Ashe occasionally let her tongue flick out to skim across the smooth flesh. She purposefully drew out the last few couple of kisses, stopping just before the hem of Amélie’s swimsuit would have been pulled down completely.

“You’re being...such a terrible tease,” Amélie whined, though she smiled headily the entire time.

“Don’t you worry now,” the Deadlock gang leader assured, taking care to let her lips brush against Amélie’s smooth skin as she spoke. Ashe then reached down and guided the sniper to wrap her legs loosely around her waist, giving Amélie’s left thigh a pat once they’d done so. “...just makin’ sure that you’re holdin’ on, is all.”

With that and not wasting another moment, Ashe effortlessly pulled down Amélie’s swimsuit the rest of the way. Gasping at the feel of the warm dusk air wafting against her now exposed chest, Amélie wrapped her legs a little tighter around Ashe’s waist. And when the Deadlock gang leader began to suckle slowly and oh so teasingly at her faintly trembling right breast, Amélie made no attempt to muffle her contented moan.

Grinning to herself when she felt Amélie’s nails dig lightly at the back of her head and the sniper’s body hitched responsively, Ashe continued her oral ministrations. All the while, her other hand had started tugging down the left strap of Amélie’s swimsuit. Not about to favor one side over the other, Ashe easily slid her hand under the smooth fabric and up against Amélie’s other full breast. She gave it a couple of slow, indulgent massages, enjoying the quick heartbeat she could feel against her warm palm.

“Now then…,” Ashe murmured, keeping her lips against Amélie’s skin but lifting her gaze up just enough that it met her lover’s. “Let’s make good on this opportunity, shall we?”


End file.
